


Run right into you.

by therearenousernameleft



Series: Reunion [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, I suck at writing summaries, I'm sorry about the summary, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therearenousernameleft/pseuds/therearenousernameleft
Summary: Arya and Gendry reunion.1. The night they meet again.2. Their first conversation.3. Before the battle.4. After they win.5. The night of the celebration.





	1. The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my mistakes (probably too many of those). All the characters belong to the person who gave us the ASOIAF series, G.R.R.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night they meet again.

****The Night We Met** **

Arya was in her chamber going through everything that had happened. Like she did, every day. Her thoughts going from the day, the wretched day, they decided to leave Winterfell, to her father's execution, to the travel, to Braavos and then back to Winterfell. She never asked herself how did she become this… this person. She knew how. The question that often knocked was why. She knew it was pointless thinking about the things that would have, that could have happened differently, but she still couldn't help it. She sighed. It was time to practice her sword play, the only time of the day when she forgot everything, when the thoughts didn't try to overpower her, when the voices were quiet. She picked up Needle, and the dagger that she used to kill Littlefinger, it was the satisfying she won't deny it. It was the same satisfaction she felt after the Freys, but she felt as if another light inside her went out. She didn't dwell on it. Those people deserved it. They were the reason father, mother and Robb were no longer with them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to close her mind to such thoughts. Pushing them through a door which she never wanted to open. Ever.

When she felt like she was finally in control of her emotions she got up. It was time for her to spar with Brienne of Tarth. It was a pleasant surprise seeing her at Winterfell. She still remembered the day Brienne defeated the Hound. She had been in awe. And when Arya saw her at Winterfell, training with her squire, Podrick, she knew that she had finally found someone she could practice her sword play with. Someone equal. She still remembered how Brienne was reserved the first time they fought. Arya smiled wryly at the memory.

_She thought she would hurt me._

But halfway through the fight Brienne knew that she was a formidable opponent. After that day they fell into an easy arrangement. Every day they would spar. Those moments were the ones when she felt most like..like the ghost of a person she used to be. She opened the door of her chamber and almost ran into Sansa. She was panting slightly. Her beautiful face red.

Arya frowned. "Are you well? Why were you running?"

A smile, a true one, not the one that was now usually on Sansa's face (and it again reminded her of all the things that had happened) lit up Sansa's face. "It's Jon. He will be arriving by nightfall."

Arya felt her heart stop. _Jon._ It has been so long since she saw her brother. Since he left to join the Night's Watch. Since she left for King's Landing. Since Needle. She felt the feeling of coming home settling in inside her. Ever since she came back to Winterfell all she felt was loss. The loss of father, of mother, of Robb, of Rickon. This place which was always home, _and still is,_ now reminded her of all the things they lost. Their childhood, their innocence, their family. Arya looked at Sansa and saw her expressions change. Arya knew she was thinking about that too. Sansa had changed so much. All the things she went through were evident in her demeanor. The quiet innocence, the passion to fall in love, the love stories of knights and the maidens, the dreams, they were no longer there. It was all gone. Just loss. She wanted to tell her that everyone will be fine, that everything will be fine, that it was all in the past, they are together now. No one could hurt them. But Sansa knew that. Scratching the same wounds only makes them hurt even more.

Sansa visibly composed herself. "Let's go. We need to make some arrangements. He's not alone. The Queen, Daenerys Targaryen will be with him too." Sansa raised her brows when she didn't react. "You don't look surprised on hearing the name Targaryen."

Arya shrugged. "Heard her name when I was in Braavos. She made a name for herself. Most of it was good."

"Most of it?"

"The people whose slaves she freed were not very happy." She replied dryly.

She could see the wheels turning in Sansa's head, she could see her initial pretense about the Dragon Queen changing. "She really did that?"

Arya nodded. "She did."

*

It was almost nightfall and still Jon and his party still hadn't reached Winterfell. Bran was beside Sansa in his chair. Bran was not Bran anymore. He was different. He was quieter. He said he was the three-eyed Raven now and that Bran was no more. But she didn't believe that or at least the part when he said that Bran was completely gone.

_How could he be gone? I just found him again._

He said he knew what she had done, what she wanted to do. She didn't regret the choices she made. It was what needed to be done. There was no guilt for what she wanted to do either. It was one of the things that kept her going, when she thought she lost everything. _Everyone._

She stopped herself. The right time will come but now was not that time. She looked at Bran. He was looking at the sky, his face expressionless.

"They are almost here." He said calmly. This wasn't even something that should sound so eerie but somehow it did.

The gates of Winterfell opened and all her thoughts and concerns fled the moment she saw Jon. He still looked the same. Sadder and yet happy. He still hadn't noticed her. He was leading the group. A woman with silver-gold hair, she guessed Daenerys Targaryen was beside him. Daenerys looked like everything she imagined and still nothing like she imagined. Her gaze was drawn back to Jon. Her brother. She felt eyes prick and knew she would cry if she didn't control herself.

_Why should I?_

Jon's gaze found hers and he stopped. His face was going through so many emotions at once. She knew she was the same. There was no longer the need to pretend that she was fine. She was not. None of them were. She was running towards him as the tears, which she had been holding for so long, rolled down her cheeks. He was crying too. His steps were slower than hers like he was still in a dream and if he made a wrong move she would disappear. She didn't know why but that thought made her laugh. She threw her arms around his neck, he picked her up and held her close.

"I'm sorry." He kept on saying over and over again.

"Don't be stupid." She said as he placed her down making Jon smile.

She looked around and saw everyone smiling softly at them. Sansa was wiping her tears and even Bran looked more like Bran.

"Good to know some things never change." Jon said smiling. His eyes were shining with tears, as he mussed her hair.

_He remembered._

She couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her face this time at the simple gesture which took her back to the simpler times. _ _.__

She looked over at Daenerys. Wiping her tears she said, "I've heard a lot about you, your grace."

Daenerys smiled at her. "I hope most of it was good."

"More than most." Arya replied with a small smile.

She looked back and saw Jon hugging Sansa, and then meet Bran. She turned back to look at the group of people accompanying Jon and Daenerys. She was moving back to where Jon, Sansa, and Bran were when she thought she saw a ghost.

_No. No. It was not him. My mind is playing tricks on me._

She turned back and traced her steps back to where she thought she saw the Raven colored hair. She closed her eyes.

_Why would he be here? The Brotherhood sold him to that red witch. He is most likely dead._

When she opened them again she found herself looking at the familiar blue eyes. The person she trusted when she didn't trust anyone. The person she wanted to be her pack. Her family. She closed her eyes again. Maybe when she opened them again he would no longer be there.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. _Jon._  "Arya, I would like you to meet Ser Davos-" _see that wasn't him. It was someone named Davos._  She took a deep breath, "- and Gendry."

Her breath left her in a rush as she opened her eyes and saw him staring at her like, _like he thinks I will disappear. Like I am not real._

She moved forward. So did he. Neither of them taking their eyes off of each other. Looking at each other like it was a miracle. His eyes roamed over her face. Every single moment that they spent together was going through her head. She wanted to hug him, to know for certain that he was still alive. She wanted to hit him for wanting to leave her. She didn't realize that she had raised her hands and that her fingers were just a breath away from his face, when she did, she pulled back before she could touch him. She wanted to say so many things, ask so many questions, but she couldn't bring herself to do any of those things. It felt like they were frozen in time.

"Arya." Gendry said softly.

His voice was just like she remembered. She closed her eyes. Trying to get her emotions under control and knew she was failing because she felt another tear escape her lids. She did the only thing she could in that moment. She turned and ran back to her chamber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> Hey guys :))) I'm back!! I had the first chapter of this written for so long now but I forgot words and then I had exams. Today was my last one so yayy xD  
> Title: Run - Matt Nathanson.  
> Chapter title: The Night We Met - Lord Huron.  
> I hope you like it. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3


	2. Take me back to the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry's first conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys for all the amazing comments and Kudos <3  
> I hope you like this chapter too <3

****Take me back to the start** **

_"How did you know him?" Jon asked, his voice gentle, as he sat down beside her. Sansa on her other side and Bran at the foot of the bed._

_If she told them how she knew him she will have to tell them the things that she went through, and she never wanted to talk about those things ever again. About father, about how the Freys mutilated Robb's body, about mother. She closed her eyes and said nothing._

_"He was with her when she escaped from King's Landing," Bran said monotonously._

_Bran or not Bran she was going to hit him. He had no right. This was her story. Her life._

_"I know it is Arya, and you should tell them. It would help." Bran's voice was almost kind._

_So, she did. Once she started, she didn't stop. Her voice was raw, her eyes burned because she was crying so much, but eventually, even her tears had run dry. She hadn't cried in such a long time that she was certain she couldn't anymore. But today it seemed like a dam had broken. Ever since she saw Jon. No one said anything. She told them everything. Sansa knew some parts of it like her training in the House of Black and White and her being a Faceless Man, but she didn't know everything. When she finally finished telling them everything Jon pulled her into a tight hug. She felt lighter than she had in a long time, which was forever ago._

_After Jon pulled back, Sansa gave her a glass of water. She looked at Sansa and saw tears rolling down her beautiful face. She took the glass of water grateful for it._

_"I'm sorry, Arya. I should-" Jon started._

_"Please don't say anything. All of us have been through so much. Please just…please." She didn't know what to say. Just that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. She couldn't._

_There was silence for a long time before Jon spoke. "Why did you run after seeing him, Arya?"_

_Arya shrugged. If she was being honest, she didn't know either. He reminded her of so much of the things past and not all of them were bad. And that was what scared her the most. When she thought about the few good things in those dark times, they were all somehow related to him._

_Suddenly, she remembered that Jon asked her how she knew him. That meant that he didn't know and somehow it hurt worse than she expected. She didn't know why she thought that he would have asked Jon about her. Talked about her._

_"Did he..did he ever mention me?" She asked hesitatingly, her voice small. She hated herself for asking that. Why does it matter if he asked about her not? It didn't matter. She didn't want it to matter._

_She didn't look up. She didn't want to see anyone's reaction. See pity._

_Jon placed his hand on her head and gently smoothed her hair. "He did not." She knew he didn't, but hearing Jon say it hurt. She nodded. She wanted to be alone. "You know what he said after you left, Arya." Ran away. "I thought she was dead. I thought she was dead. He kept on repeating it. He couldn't believe his eyes, couldn’t believe that you were alive. Ser Davos took him to the smithy to talk to him, and I came here. Do you know what I think, Arya?"_

_She wanted to know, at the same time she didn't. It was too much._

_Jon didn't wait for her to answer and continued. "I think that he thought that if he had decided to stay with you you wouldn't have died at the red wedding or the Hound wouldn't have killed you. I know none of those things happened, but he didn't know that. What would he have told me? He could have told me everything. He should have, but I understand why he didn't. He would have had to tell me that you asked him," Jon cleared his throat, "to be his family and he still decided to leave, and you died. Why would I want someone who betrayed you?" She looked at him sharply, "I know about what the Brotherhood did to him. I'm not blaming him, Arya. He is blaming himself. I know it seems harsh, I'm just telling you what I think. What I meant was, he thought that he was in some way responsible for your death." Jon took a deep breath. "All I know Arya is that he told me that he wanted to join me, fight with me because our fathers were friends. But I think it was because of you."_

_She couldn't breathe. It was all too much. She said nothing just watched the fire that was lit in her chamber's fireplace. It reminded her of the day she asked him to be her family._

_Finally she said, "I want to be alone for a while." Her voice barely over a whisper, "Please."_

That was three days ago, and she still hadn't talked to him. She saw him going to forge, and leaving it once or twice, but she didn't talk to him. What would she say? What would he say? They were not the same people they used to be. Every relationship, any relationship changes with time. Would he still consider her his friend?

_Would he call me M'lady?_

That made her happy and yet sad. She saw him heading down to the forge and decided it was indeed time for them to talk.

*

Arya was standing outside the forge, trying to decide what she would say to him. She could hear the sound of the hammer hitting steel and wondered if he would even notice that she had entered the forge. She remembered how engrossed he used to be when he worked. _Is he still like that?_ She used to like watching him smith. It calmed her. The rhythm, the music he made when the hammer met steel. The way his muscles moved. She knew she was just stalling. She drew a deep breath, and decided to go in.

She moved in quietly and saw him raising his hammer and then bringing it down striking the steel. And just like at Harrenhal the first thought that crossed her mind on watching him smith was how strong he was. He looked even stronger than she remembered. But this time there was something else. Something different. Her eyes roamed over his naked chest and his abdomen. She watched how his muscles flexed with every movement. She felt warm. She felt something inside her stir. She felt...she felt desire.

"Your hair is longer," Gendry said quietly.

Her eyes shot up and found Gendry's gaze on her. He was looking at her like he was afraid if he made any sudden movements she would run. Maybe, she would've, she did the last time. Weirdly, she wanted to laugh.

"And yours are shorter." She replied. "I don't like it." She added, making him chuckle.

"I do." He said placing his hammer down. She raised her brows. "Not mine, yours. Suits you."

She looked away. She could feel her face growing warm and didn't want him to see it. That he was affecting her. They stood there in silence for a long time.

"How have you been? " Gendry reluctantly asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Good." She answered looking at him once again. Before he could ask another question she asked him, "What did Melisandre want you for?"

She saw something in his eyes flare, but then he shrugged, "Nothing."

She felt annoyed. Why was he lying?

_You did too._

"You're lying." She said letting the annoyance she was feeling seep into her voice.

"So were you." He retorted.

_That is fair._

"So you are making swords for my brother?" She couldn't help it. She could tell that she had pressed a nerve. But he didn't look angry. He just looked sad.

"I am," He agreed. "I'm sorry, Arya. For everything. I should nev-"

"Don't." She said more sharply than she intended, and saw Gendry flinch. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. All I meant was what's in the past is in the past. We cannot change it. It wasn't your fault, Gendry. Any of it."

It was the first time she had said his name in years, and she could see that it affected him, so she looked away. Once again there was silence, but this time it felt different. She could feel his gaze on her. She tried to ignore the feeling, but couldn't any longer. She looked up, and inhaled sharply. He was looking at her so intently, and she felt something between them shift. She wanted to move closer to him. Embrace him. To press her lips against his. She stopped herself before her thoughts strayed any further.

"I should go." She said hurriedly.

He didn't say anything simply nodded which bothered her. She wanted him to ask her to stay. Even if they sat there in silence. She gave him one last look before heading back. She willed herself not to look back to see if he was watching her. She knew he was. Or she hoped. She was almost at the door when she remembered that she didn't tell him what she actually wanted to say.

"Hey, Gendry." She said turning slightly to look at him. "I'm glad that you are alive."

A slow smile took over his face and her heart stuttered. She tried to mask her emotions, not wanting to let him see how much it affected her, but she knew she was failing. She turned to leave when Gendry spoke. "I'm glad that you are alive too, M'lady."

She shook her head on hearing him call her M'lady again, but she couldn't help the smile that took over lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Gendry's hair is short just not show short xD  
> Chapter Title: The Scientist - Coldplay.  
> I really hope you liked it. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3 <3


	3. Somewhere Only We Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the beautiful comments and Kudos <3 It means everything to me <3  
> I hope you like this chapter too <3

****Somewhere Only We Know** **

They fell into an easy rhythm after the initial few awkward days after their first conversation. And it felt like the old times. Or as close as old times it could have been. Gendry even teased her one time surprising Jon and Sansa and even her and then he flushed after he saw that Jon, Sansa, Ser Davos and Daenerys were there. She remembered how much she laughed after seeing him like that, red-faced and bumbling. That had surprised everyone even more. She had not laughed out loud ever since she returned, it had been small smiles or sometimes snorts, but never out loud. She remembered the look on Sansa's face she had looked so tenderly at them as if she knew something which everyone didn't. Arya did not think much about it because, honestly, what was there to think. She and Gendry were friends. Good friends. Just friends.

_Keep telling yourself that and may be one day you will start believing it._

She couldn't deny that something between them had changed. Their conversation, though still more or less the same, felt different. Every time they were near each other it felt as if the air between them crackled. Every time he looked at her, she felt warm and her stomach tied in knots.

"Have you made preparations?" Sansa asked taking a seat beside her.

It was the last feast before they would leave to fight the Walkers. Even after seeing so many unbelievable things, especially dragons, the whole White Walker part still seemed unrealistic.

Arya shrugged. "What's there to prepare? Grab my weapon and armor and go to fight. That's it."

The Great Hall was filled with noise. Everyone was chattering away and eating like it was their last day.

_Maybe it was._

As soon as the thought entered her mind her gaze, almost of its own accord, sought Gendry. He was seated with Ser Davos and Samwell Tarly. He was laughing over something Ser Davos said, and she felt her chest tighten. She remembered the day she pushed him after he didn't stop calling her M'lady. How he had laughed after he fell down. Like he knew she was watching him, he looked up, and their eyes met. He raised his cup and smiled at her. Raising her own, she smiled back. She could feel his gaze shift to something more intense as she drank the wine and suddenly the room felt hotter. She wanted to look away, but like a moth to a flame, she was drawn to him. If this was indeed their last night shouldn't they discover what was there between them? She was trying to find the courage to walk up to him and-

_And then what?_

She didn't know. She just wanted to spend what may be the last night with him. Gendry was the one to look away first because Jon had joined the table where he was sitting.

"Did you speak with him?" Sansa asked when she finally looked away.

"About what?" She said innocently.

"I am not blind, Arya," Sansa replied.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

What would she say to him? That she felt something. Something more than friendship. What if he didn't feel the same? What if he left after she told him? She just got him back after so many years.

Sansa sighed. "Of course you don't. But if someone did, I just wanted to say, if someone wanted to tell someone important to them something, now would be the best time."

Arya couldn't help herself. "Why?"

She looked at Sansa, waiting for a self-satisfied smile to appear, but her expressions didn't change. But Arya thought she saw a triumphant gleam in Sansa's eyes. "The Seven Kingdoms may end tomorrow or day after tomorrow. Don't you think it's the best time to tell that someone important that you, I apologize, someone loved them."

Arya coughed. Love. She didn't love Gendry. She knew she felt something more than friendship, but surely it was not love. Just something more than friendship.

_Sure._

"Seven kingdoms _may_ end," Arya emphasized. "And I don't love hi- anyone." She added after a moment.

Sansa nodded in agreement. "Of course you don't. I'm just saying if someone did, they should tell someone important to them that they meant a lot to the said someone."

Arya didn't say anything. Her gaze once again went to Gendry, who was looking at her. He looked away as soon as she looked at him.

"Talk to him," Sansa said from beside her. This time she didn't take her eyes off of him and nodded.

*

"He is different you know." Ser Davos's voice came. She turned to look at him confused.

"Gendry." Ser Davos explained nodding towards where Gendry was standing with Jon.

"Different how?" She asked a bit intrigued, a bit scared.

"He is less angry and laughs a little more, a lot more actually, ever since he met you again." Ser Davos said with a gentle smile.

She didn't know whether to sigh in relief or run away because she was certain that she was blushing to the roots of her hair.

"Oh." Was all she could manage.

"They are thinking about legitimizing him after all this is over."

She was confused. She was definitely missing something. "Legitimizing?"

Ser Davos looked a bit shocked but recovered quickly. "He didn't tell you?"

Her temper was rising with every passing moment. "Didn't tell me what?" She said through clenched teeth.

Ser Davos cleared his throat. "Uh. He is Robert Baratheon's bastard."

Her first thought was _that is it?_  Which was soon followed by _why the hell didn't he tell me?_ And here she thought they were getting closer. Why wouldn't he want to tell her?

_You didn't tell him anything either._

But that was different. What she hid were nightmares. What he hid was, well it was definitely not nightmares. She didn't even know when she started moving towards Jon and Gendry. Both of them looked at her surprised.

"You look angry, Arya. Did someone say anything? Who was it?" Jon said angrily looking over her shoulder as if the person who made her angry would follow her. She couldn't help but smile.

"It's nothing, Jon. Really. I just wanted to speak with Gendry. Alone." She replied emphasizing alone.

Jon looked between them, then shrugged and  walked away. Arya grabbed Gendry's hand and started to lead him towards the forge.

*

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked furiously.

He looked at her confused. "Didn’t tell you what?"

Arya gritted her teeth. She didn't know why she was so angry. It wasn't something one just comes up and goes 'It has been a long time since we met and I thought you should know my father is Robert Baratheon.' The only thing she wanted was him to be honest with her.

"That Robert Baratheon was your father. Or that Daenerys and Jon are thinking about legitimizing you."

"Oh that. I didn't know about the legitimizing thing until today. That is what Jon was telling me before you dragged me out here."

"What about being the son of Robert Baratheon?"

"You mean bastard son. I thought it didn't matter to you." He was starting to get angry she could tell.

"You know it doesn't." She said hotly. "I don't care if you are a bastard or not."

Gendry sighed as he dragged his hand over his face. He looked tired, and she felt worse with every passing minute. Why was she doing this? This man has been working non-stop so that they could have weapons and here she was, needlessly getting angry with him over a stupid reason. "I know what you are doing, Arya."

"I'm not doing anything." She said defensively.

"You are trying to push me away because you know things are changing between us. You don't have to." He said moving closer. His voice so soothing and gentle that she wanted to cry.

"No. I'm not." She said in a small voice. "I- I just got angry because-" she didn't have a good answer.

_This was a bad idea._

All she wanted, at that moment, was to run away. But she didn't. She wanted to ask him what had happened in those years they were apart. But she didn't. She wanted to tell him about the things she went through, things she did. But she didn't.

"Do you want me to say yes?" He asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly.

They stood there in silence, looking at each other. Both knowing what to say to each other and still saying nothing.

_You are trying to push me away because you know things are changing between us. You don't have to._

He was right. That is exactly what she was trying to do. What if she told him the truth about where she was, what she became and he started hating her? Pushing him away will be easier than Gendry ending up hating her.

"I'm not the same person I was," Arya said not meeting his eyes.

"Neither am I. Neither is Jon. No one is Arya. Everyone has changed. Everyone had to in order to survive." He said calmly.

"You don't understand. I'm not- I'm different."

"And?"

Arya let out a frustrated sigh. "Why don't you understand?"

"What don't I understand, Arya?"

_Is he doing this on purpose? Why doesn’t he understand?_

"Nothing. It doesn’t matter." She said shortly and started to leave, but Gendry grabbed her hand. She felt a rush of emotions when his hand touched hers, making her heart stutter and stomach clench. She turned to look at their joined hands and then at him.

"Don't go." He pleaded as he let go of her hand. "Stay a little longer, please."

Without thinking about what she was about to do, she hugged him. She could tell he was shocked at first by the way he tensed, but before she could pull back thinking she had made a huge mistake, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her back. They stood there in silence in each other’s embrace.

"Gendry." She mumbled against his chest.

"Hmm."

"Don't die." She said pulling back a little to look at his face. He lifted his hand to brush away a strand of stray hair from her face with gentlest of expressions. He pulled her close again. Her palm was against his chest, she could feel how hard his heart was beating. So was hers.

"You too, Arya. Please."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> Chapter Title: Somewhere Only We Know - Keane.  
> I wanted the chapter title to be 'This could be the end of everything So why don't we go Somewhere only we know' but it was too long xD  
> I really hope you liked it. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3 <3


	4. Kissed You Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and support guys <3 It means so much to me <3  
> I hope you like this chapter too <3

****Kissed You Goodnight** **

Arya smiled, she did that a lot these days, smile, seeing Gendry and Jon laughing together. Ever since she first became friends with Gendry, when she was younger, she wanted him to meet Jon because deep down she always knew they would get along. But watching them laughing together was so heartwarming. She sometimes wondered if they really got along or if they were just pretending for her sake, but then she remembered that Jon trusted him long before he found out that Gendry knew her and that somehow made her feel better because she really did want them to like each other.

It has been a moon's turn since they won. So many lives lost. So many loved ones gone. There was not much in the name of celebration immediately after they won. Almost everyone was mourning the loss. Those wounds never heal, the one which is left by loss. But everyone tried. Slowly and surely they start living with them and with time everything heals. Not completely, never completely but it does get easier.

It has been almost a fortnight since she and Gendry finally talked about the years they were apart. He told her about what had happened to him. She got so angry at times that Gendry had to calm her once or twice. He reminded her that he was alive and with her, which was surprisingly enough to calm her. She told him about what had happened to her. She told him everything. He didn't interrupt her even once. When she finally finished, she was scared to look at him, scared of what she would see on his face anger, pity, hatred, but it was none of those things. He simply walked up to her and took her in his arms. Gendry held her close to him for a long time till she finally felt her tears dry, she didn't even know when she started crying, till she felt calm, till she finally felt free. There were no more secrets now.

Everything changed after that. Their conversations were lighter. For the first time, there wasn't anything hanging over their heads. They had the one thing they never had, time. They could simply enjoy each and every single moment with each other.

"Arya," Sansa said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm."

"You remember there is going to be a feast in a few days?"

"Yes."

"And I think you should wear a dress."

Arya turned to stare at her sister. "You think I should wear what?"

*

"Can you believe Sansa wants me to wear a dress." Arya scoffed.

"What is with you and dresses. It's nothing to be concerned about. It is just a dress, Arya. And after all the things we went through and made it out alive, I think every one of us deserves a little celebration." Gendry replied placing his hammer down. Even after Jon told him, continuously, now that the war is over and everything is well he should stop sleeping in the forge. But Gendry and his stupid, stubborn self, wouldn't listen. He insisted that there is still work to do and that the smithy is in fact very comfortable for him. After a while, Jon just shook his head and gave up.

"Exactly! Celebration. Then why make me suffer." She whined. She couldn't believe herself, she actually whined.

_What is happening to me?_

Gendry chuckled. "Then don't wear one. No one will force you."

She beamed at him. At least Gendry was on her side. _Like always _.__ "But for what it's worth, I think you would look nice in one. You still look nice, well more than nice really. I'm going to stop talking now."

Arya was sure her heart stopped for a moment. But it seemed to be trying to make up for its momentary lapse because now it was beating with a vengeance. He looked so flustered. It was adorable, but she didn't really want him to stop talking.

"You know what would be funny if the dress has acorns." She had no plausible explanation for why she said that. "I would definitely look like an oak tree then."

Gendry laughed. _That is why._ "Nice, though. A nice oak tree." This time, there was no ears getting red, no flustering.

He was standing in front of her, and she didn't remember him getting this close.

_When did he get so close?_

She gulped when he placed his hands on either side of the table she was sitting on caging her.

"Still not wearing it." She tried to sound casual like him being so near didn't affect her, but she knew she failed because his lips twitched.

"I like you in breeches." He murmured as his one of his hands lifted off of the table and gently caressed her cheeks. Her eyes closed on their own accord and her breath hitched.

_Is it always this hard to breathe._

"Do you now?" She mumbled. His thumb gently brushed her lower lip, and she shivered.

"I do." He replied lowering his hand. A frustrated sound escaped her lips before she could stop it. She wanted him to touch her again. She wanted him to kiss her. She opened her eyes and for the first time saw the raw desire in his eyes. His eyes drifted lower to her lips, and her mouth went dry. His eyes snapped back to hers, seeming darker than the night surrounded them.

"Arya." He whispered her name like a prayer. "Can I?" He gulped. "May I-"

_Yes. Gods, yes._

"Yes."

He moved closer, and just before his lips almost touched hers, there was a noise outside. With a frustrated growl, Gendry stepped back, his hands clenched into fists. She looked at the entrance and saw Jon and Sam enter.

_I should start making a new list._

_They couldn't have waited a few moments._

"Gendry," Jon called, and on noticing her he smiled which she didn't return because her mind was still reeling from the kiss that could have been. "Oh, here you are Arya. Sansa is looking for you,” Jon looked at her, concern etched on his face. “ Are you feeling fine? You look… awfully red ."

"It's the heat." She mumbled.

Arya closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to gain some semblance of control over her senses because they were all filled with Gendry. His touch, his smell-

_Not helping. Think of something less arousing._

"Sansa told me she found you a dress," Jon announced, she could hear the laughter in his voice. But it did the trick. She was definitely not thinking about Gendry now.

"Gendry, are you well? You seem… angry." Sam said reluctantly.

_Well, he is not alone. I am too!_

Gendry just grunted. He didn't even open his eyes.

"Were you two in the middle of something?" Jon asked looking at them suspiciously.

_Of course, we were!_

"No. Nothing." Gendry finally said. "We were talking about acorns."

Jon looked at him skeptically. "Acorns?" Then shrugged. "If you say so. I wanted to talk about something important with you, Gendry." Jon turned to look at her, "Alone."

Arya narrowed her eyes. What was it that Jon couldn't talk about in front of her?

"It's nothing serious, Arya. And like I said Sansa's looking for you." Jon said smiling.

*

_What am I doing?_

She was standing in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. Why did she even agree to try the stupid dress? She looked like a complete and utter idiot. After all this is over, she is going to fill Sansa's bed with shit again, but this time with dragon shit.

Still, all things considered, it was not that awful, really. It was a simple dress without any sort of frills.

_At least that's something._

But it was the color that drew her attention. It was the most beautiful blue. It reminded her Gendry's eyes. Then it finally struck her. Arya narrowed her eyes.

_Sansa!_

"Arya, Lady Sansa said that you wanted to see me," Gendry said entering the chamber.

_No, no, no, no._

_Sansa, I'm going to kill you._

She turned, and Gendry stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened, his mouth hanging open. She would have laughed seeing him like that, if she wasn't so pissed.

"I did not want to see you and I sure as hell didn't ask Sansa to do that." She said shortly.

He didn't reply.

_Is he even breathing?_

"Gendry." She said, moving closer and snapping her fingers in front of him. He blinked slowly as if he was coming out of a dream. Then a slow smile took over his face.

"Let's hear it." She said, rolling her eyes and taking a few steps back.

He still didn't say anything. She looked stupid. She didn't think she looked that stupid that Gendry couldn't even say a simple you look fine. Or lie that's what people to do. Don't they?

"Out with it. Tell me." She said, folding her hands in front of her.

"Tell you what?" He replied still grinning.

Arya rolled her eyes. "I look stupid."

Gendry chuckled. "Why would I say that?"

"Because I do. You don't have to lie to me. You know it doesn't matter to me." It did matter if he said she looked stupid, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"When have I ever lied to you, Arya? All I was thinking was that I was right."

Arya frowned. "Right about what?"

He didn't reply, just took a step forward and another and another till he was standing in front of her. She had to crane her neck to look at him. There was an amused smile playing on his lips. Then there was that look in his eyes, she felt a blush creep up her neck and cover her face.

"What?" She whispered. Her heart was beating too fast for its own good. The temperature in the room suddenly higher.

_Breathe, Arya._

He bent down, his mouth hovering over her. She sucked in a breath. At the last moment, he moved his head a little and placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.  "You look beautiful, Arya."

She was too stunned to say anything else. He took a step back and with a loving smile started to leave. Her hand rose of its accord gently tracing the corner of her mouth where Gendry had kissed her.

"Still like you more in breeches."

Arya pulled her hand down when she suddenly realized that she was still touching the corner of her lips. She looked up, but he was gone by then. She couldn't help the smile that took over.

_Stupid._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> Chapter Title: Kissed You Goodnight - Gloriana  
> When Gendry said they were talking about acorns and Jon replied with 'If you say so.' All I wanted to do was write 'That sounds fake, but okay.' xD  
> I hope you liked it. Again I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3 <3


	5. As Long As You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the beautiful comments and kudos guys <3 It means so much to me.  
> You are so AWESOME!!  
> I hope you like this chapter too <3

****As Long As You Love Me** **

She didn't wear the dress. She tried to tell herself that it was because she didn't feel comfortable in it, which was true. She didn't. But there was a voice at the back of her mind that always went _Still like you more in breeches_ whenever she looked at the dress and her fingers always reached up to trace the corner of her lips where Gendry had kissed her.

The feast was in full swing. Everyone was having a great time. One thing she noticed, after so many years, was that Sansa was a happy drunk. She was laughing at Tyrion's jokes. Jon was smiling too. Daenerys was blushing at something Ser Davos had said. Her gaze went to Gendry, who was standing by the entrance of the Great Hall. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Someone was singing something about forest and grass, but she didn’t pay attention. Their eyes held and this time neither of them could look away. Arya frowned when with a smile Gendry turned and then quietly left the feast.

She didn't think twice before following him.

*

"Why did you leave the feast so early?" She asked after entering the forge.

If he was surprised that she followed him, which she didn't think he was, he didn't show it.

He shrugged. "Didn't feel like it."

Arya rolled her eyes. "You don't feel like celebrating after almost dying and then finally killing the Night King."

"I had a different kind of celebration in mind." He replied, moving towards her. Her breath hitched. His gaze was all fire. It reminded her of that night at the forge. The night they almost kissed. The tenderness in his eyes. The way his thumb traced her lower lips.

She bit her lips. "I'm not sure what you mean." She tried to keep her voice normal, but it came out breathless.

"I promised myself that if we made it out alive, I would tell you how I feel and I still haven't done that." He said moving even closer to her.

She could feel the warmth his closeness brought. It messed with her senses like it always did. He was so close, that if she wanted to, she could raise up on her tiptoes and kiss him. Gods knew she wanted to.

She gulped. "How-" she cleared her throat as she took a step back trying to gain control of her senses and her back met with the wall. "How do you feel?"

He bent down so that their faces were almost at the same level. There was so much tenderness and something else, something she didn't want to name because she knew how much it would hurt if that wasn't true, in his gaze. He smiled softly as he bent forward, his lips a breath away from hers, but he still didn't kiss her. "Don't you know, Arya?"

She hoped. She wished. She closed her eyes. "Know what?"

He didn't say anything, but he didn't walk away either. "Open your eyes, Arya." He whispered softly. She did and saw nothing but love and adoration and want in his eyes.

"Know what?" She repeated, her voice barely over a whisper.

"That I love you." He said, caressing her cheeks.

She felt like something inside her settled. Like some piece that was missing finally fell into its place. He was still caressing her cheeks, but still he didn't move closer or kiss her. He was waiting for her to say it back. She did love him. She had loved him since she knew what it was, but something inside her stopped her from saying it.

"You don't have to say it back. If you don't, tell me and I will leave. A word Arya, and I will never bother you-"

Before he could finish the sentence she pressed her lips to his. It was nothing, just a mere pressing of lips, but it shut him up. Just a mere pressing of lips and it felt like she was on fire. She pulled back and saw him visibly relax, though his gaze became hotter. His eyes were so dark that the beautiful blue was barely visible. He knew what she meant, what she wanted to say to him.

"Do not ever leave me or talk about leaving me again." She said.

He smiled. "As M'lady commands."

"Do not call me-"

His lips met hers, and anything that she wanted to say to him was forgotten. His arm went around her, and he pulled her closer to him. Her arms found her way around his neck. His tongue traced the seam of her lips making her sigh. She never knew kissing would feel this good. His hands were around her waist and slowly moving up as his tongue teased hers with gentle strokes. His hands stilled just below her breasts, and he pulled back slightly.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to-"

She pulled him by his collar and kissed him again, mimicking everything he did before, making him growl.  Taking his hands in hers, she pushed them up, making them both moan. He gently caressed her breasts over her tunic, and she shivered. She wanted to know what it would feel like without her tunic. Her hands worked hurriedly to rid him of his tunic. She was half-way done and couldn't wait anymore to touch him. She placed her palm on his chest, but couldn't move it freely because his stupid half open tunic kept getting in the way. She pulled back and let out a frustrated growl making Gendry smile. He hurriedly made the work of the rest of the buttons and took off his tunic. He took her hands in his and placed them against his chest. She smiled as he bent down to kiss her again. Her hands started to roam over his chest, feeling the muscles flexing under her palms. He pulled back again when her hands started to move over his abdomen. Pressing his forehead against hers, he took her hands in his, intertwining their fingers and kissed them.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, slightly hurt and definitely out of breath.

He smiled and nuzzled her nose with his. "You are so impatient, M'lady."

She felt her stomach clench when he called her M'lady. "Do not call me M'- ahh what are you doing?"

Gendry had placed one of his hands behind her back and another under her knees and picked her up in his arms. Her hands, on their own accord, went around his neck.

"We are not going to do this against the wall." He answered kissing her forehead.

He started walking towards his bed, carrying her like she weighed nothing, in the backroom of the forge when Arya remembered something. "Did you shut the door?"

He chuckled. "No one is going to come in, but yes, I did."

He placed her gently on the bed. His eyes were filled with so much love that she wanted to cry. Her eyes must have shone because Gendry sat down beside her, worried. He cupped her cheeks.

"Arya, are you okay? Like I said we don't have to do anything you don't want to. We can take this slow-"

Arya chuckled. "If we go any slower we will do this when we are both old and wrinkly. It's nothing."

_I'm happy._

"What's wrong with old and wrinkly?" He teased. "You will always be my Arya and I will always want you. No matter how old and wrinkly you get."

_I love you._

She was so overcome with emotions that she didn't think she could form a proper response. That she felt the same way.

"Kiss me, Gendry," Arya said.

He did. It started out gentle but grew into something so much wilder. His fingers started working on her tunic. Every inch of exposed skin he touched felt heated.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured as he finally got rid of her tunic. His voice was filled with so much desire that she felt the gooseprickles rise.

_No. I'm not._

"Yes. You are, Arya." Gendry said fiercely. She looked at him in surprise.

_Did I say it out loud?_

"No, you didn't. I just know you. You are not that hard to read."

"I was a faceless man, you knowwww." She gasped when he started to trail wet kisses down her neck. She never knew that certain parts of her neck were so sensitive.

"You were." He agreed. He started to move lower and pressed a kiss between her breasts. "But you will always be Arya. My M'lady."

Her whole body shook with desire. His mouth was worshiping her breasts. His hands were loosening her breeches. She moaned loudly, so did he, as his fingers found her. She was moving against his hand to the rhythm he set, wanting, needing something more. She knew she was close to her release. He pressed his thumb against her clit and her back arched, as a loud moan escaped her lips. His fingers were driving her crazy, making her go higher and higher with every stroke till she felt like she reached the zenith. It felt like every muscle in her body contracted at the same moment. She could feel herself tighten around his fingers. Her mouth hung open, but no sound came out. He continued to work his fingers as she rode out her peak. A calmness settled around her. If she was happy before, this... this feeling couldn't be described. She felt content.

Gendry was pressing soft kisses on her shoulder. His leg brushed against hers and she realized he was still wearing his breeches.

"Why are you still dressed?" Her hands started to undo the laces of his breeches.

"You are so impatient." He chuckled and kissed her nose. Her fingers continued to work on his laces and he groaned.

The rest of the words lay forgotten as they rid him of his breeches. The only sound in the forge was of their shaky breaths as they became one. There was a slight pain, and she winced. Gendry told her over, and over again how much he loved her, he didn't move until she started to. His movements were initially slow, he kissed her cheeks, her forehead, finally her lips, and she felt herself once again starting to move towards that sweet ecstasy. His movements started to speed up, she hooked her leg around his back to draw him even closer.

"Arya." He groaned as he thrust into her finding his release. Her name on his lips was her undoing.

_And I thought I was content before._

*

They lay sated on the bed neither speaking for a long time. Arya rested her head on his chest, his arm around her. Her fingers were tracing invisible patterns on his abdomen and chest.

"Are you well? I'm sorry if was too rough." Gendry finally said. His voice filled with concern.

"Don't be stupid." She replied, pressing a kiss against his chest.

He chuckled, pressing a soft kiss on the top of her head, he said, "As M'lady commands."

She couldn't help but smile. Once again the comfortable silence enveloped them. His hands were stroking her back, and she found herself drifting closer to sleep. By the way his hands were slowly ceasing their movement she knew he was too. She didn't want this to end without him knowing that she loved him too because she did. Always had. Always will.

"Hey, Gendry."

"Hmm"

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?  
> Chapter Title: As long as you love me -Backstreet Boys.  
> I tried. I really, really hope you liked it. I'm thinking about doing a Gendry POV One-shot of this, should I?  
> And I have started one more fic and it's absolute Crack Modern AU xD (I will hopefully post it next week)  
> Again you guys are absolutely amazing<3  
> I'm sorry for all my mistakes. Thank you so much for reading <3 <3


End file.
